MK: C Sins of the flesh
by LadyNemisis24
Summary: My first MK: Conquest fanfic. Warning: Contains sex scene not appropriate for under 15's! A surprising visitor leaves a little bundle of joy at the Trading Post, and guess who the father is?


_**Authors note: This is my first attempt at a MK:C fanfic, so please tell me if I suck. :D Also, please don't comment on my spelling; I decided to go with Rayden, not Raiden, in homage to the short lived and excellent TV series, which I don't own and have no rights to etc, etc. This story takes place in the middle of the series, after Quan Chi, but before Kreeya. :) Enjoy.**_

Taja placed the last apple in the woven basket on the table and rubbed her hands together in anticipation. She grinned, then shook her head and placed a more sober expression on her face. No matter how many times she opened the trading post, she loved every second of it. Thievery was exciting, true, but nothing legal should be this fun Throwing back her shoulders, she stepped up to the gates and flung them wide. The Trading Post was open for business.

Kung Lao and Siro spent the day at Taja's beck and call as business was brisk. Customers came and went over the course of the day, and as dusk drew in, Taja was back to rubbing her hands together. "A very good day," she said in a gloating tone, glancing at the strong box beneath the table. Coin was rarer, but there were quite a few trades that they'd done exceptionally well at that would bring in more. Siro stepped to her side and grinned his crooked grin.

"Haven't you had enough for the day?" he teased.

"Actually, yes," Taja replied, her smile matching his. "Well, really, no, but we do need to close up." Siro laughed, joined by Kung Lao.

"I didn't think the Trading Post could be this successful without Baron Reyland," the monk mused, stepping forward and running a calloused hand over the edge of the table, then fingering a silk scarf laid temptingly over a basket full of other silks. "But you've done well, Taja, very well." Taja gave a mocking bow in the monks direction as she moved towards the gate.

"Hey, I was a thief, you know. And trade, well, it's just legal burglary," she said over her shoulder as she closed one of the iron-bound oak doors to the courtyard. "Besides, your school needs funds." She reached for the other door and spoke under her breath. "And I like to eat." A breath away from closing up, a figure stepped through, cloaked and hooded and hunched. Taja took a step back, then summoned a professional smile. "I'm sorry, but we're closed for the day. You can come back tomorrow." The figure looked at her.

"I seek... I seek the monk Kung Lao," the figure said in a woman's voice, soft and pain filled. Kung Lao blinked, then stepped forward.

"I am Kung Lao," he said. "How can I.." he never finished the sentence as the woman staggered across the courtyard, and thrust a wrapped bundle at the monk.

"Please... Please, take her to the Temple of Light. Please..." The bundle in Kung Lao's arms shivered, and the monk looked down to see a tiny face, blinking in the light and beginning to make fretful whimpering noises. It was a baby, who now opened huge blue eyes and gave a wail. Kung Lao's first impression was that the baby was beautiful. His second was that she was very, very wet. He looked back to the woman, confused, who lifted her head to meet his eyes with her own grey ones. "Please." Then her eyes rolled back in her head and she crashed down to measure her full length on the courtyard floor. The monk reached forward to try and catch her, pulling the baby close to his chest as he did so, and stopped, staring at his hand. It was covered in bright crimson blood.

Taja slammed the gate and jumped to the unknown woman's side, rolling her over gently. The cloak fell back, revealing a body covered in cuts and clothing sticking to a body wet with blood. Taja placed one hand beneath the woman's nose, the pressed her fingers to the pulse in her neck. The former thief looked up and shook her head. "She's dead," she announced in a soft voice. Siro cautiously came forward, and pointed to the woman's hand, bruised and with obviously broken fingers.

"What's that?" Taja tried to be gentle, but in the end there was a snapping sound as she withdrew a piece of paper from the woman's death grip. She winced, and rose to her feet, scanning the folded and sealed parchment that was stained with blood, then froze and looked at Kung Lao.

"Well?" The monk asked distractedly above the howls of the babe, which were growing in pitch and volume. Taja swallowed.

"I don't know if I should read it," she said flatly. "It's addressed to Rayden."

**A short time later**

"But why not?" Siro asked, his tone amused as he moved a table back to its position along the courtyard wall, the muscles in his biceps rippling.

"What, you think I'd be good with kids because I'm a woman? It doesn't work that way, Siro. What do I know about babies?" Taja's voice was slightly disgusted as she straightened the blanket that covered the woman's corpse. The babe's mother was laid out with a little more dignity, her eyes closed. If you discounted the blood soaked clothing, she could be simply sleeping, Taja thought. She heard Kung Lao on the steps, and turned. "I think we'll need..." Her voice trailed of f as she saw the monk holding the baby, now swaddled in clean cloths to his chest with an ease that spoke of familiarity. He nodded.

"Yes, goats milk, and something for the baby to drink from. Good thinking, Taja." Siro gave a hearty laugh and rested his hands on his hips, a lewd smile on his face.

"And just when did a monk learn to look after a baby?" Kung Lao blinked at him, ignoring the smile.

"The Temple takes in orphaned infants from time to time. All the monks take turns in caring for the children." He shifted the child and rocked her gently. "How can we not help something so helpless?" Kung Lao stepped over to the basket filled with silks, and ignored Taja's yelp, settled the child within. He straightened, grasping the handles. "Taja, go to the market place, and find an old woman named Urina. She contracts to the Temple to make whats needed for the babies. Get some supplies, and we'll need more clean cloths to wrap her with and keep her dry." The monk moved into the kitchen, carrying the basket, leaving Siro and Taja to blink at each other. Taja broke the silence first, shaking her head.

"Just when I think I know him," she said wryly, then slipped her bag over her head. "He does something surprising." Siro laughed again.

"You're just glad you don't have to be a mother yet." Taja flipped her hand at the fighter.

"I could say the same about you," she returned, opening the gate and closing it behind her, silencing his spluttered reply.

Upon Taja's return, Kung Lao surprised them yet again by feeding the baby, then placing her on his shoulder, burping her gently. His motions were gentle and controlled, and the baby soon was blinking sleepily, sated and content. The monk placed her gently back into the basket, watching for a moment until she was truly asleep. Then he raised his dark eyes to his companions.

Taja spoke first, keeping her voice low. "Are you going to take the kid to the Temple?" She toyed with a ring on her finger, waiting for Kung Lao's reply. Both she and Siro were surprised by him shaking his head.

"Not until we know why her mother was killed. If someone could attack a woman with a child that viciously," and here his head swung to the courtyard for a moment before he looked back, "I really don't want to see that happen to the monks." Siro nodded.

"So what's the plan?" He scrubbed a hand over his hair, pushing the brown jaw length strands back from his face. "We can't keep a baby here, Kung Lao." The monk sighed.

"I know. It's too dangerous." His eyes dropped to the parchment on the table, now marked with brown as the blood dried. "We need to find Rayden." A soft rumble of thunder startled them all, and a familiar voice rang out.

"My ears are burning, or they would be if they could." The thunder god said cheerfully, sweeping into the kitchen, and stopped, staring at the basket on the table for a moment. "Siro, I have warned you that your casual ways would catch up with you some day," he said, wagging a finger at the fighter. There was amusement, and a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he spoke, but his smile faded as three pairs of eyes, two brown and one blue, swung to him. Siro pushed the paper towards the deity.

"A woman staggered in the gate, gave up the baby, then died. She only had this on her." Siro gave a wicked grin. "It's addressed to you, Rayden." A frown appeared on Rayden's face as he picked up the paper, the turned it and broke the wax seal on the back. The kitchen was silent as the thunder god read the missive, his frown growing deeper. Thunder filled his voice as he spoke, a low rumble, waking the baby in the basket.

"Where is she?" Taja pointed to the courtyard and spoke above the baby's whimpers.

"Could you knock off the display, thunder god? We... Well, Kung Lao just got her to sleep." She found she was addressing air. Kung Lao reached forwards and picked up the baby again, cradling her in one arm and rocking her soothingly as the three adults exchanged worried glances.

Rayden appeared in the courtyard, too agitated to walk the short distance between it and the kitchen. He stared at the blanket covered form on the cold stone floor, and found himself shaking his head. He couldn't have... It was impossible! Dropping to one knee, he flipped the blanket back and stared at the ruin of the woman. Ample breasts, generous hips, a tumble of brown curls and a pretty face. Searching his memory, he found nothing, no recollection of her. Reaching out one strong hand, he brushed his fingers down her cheek and along her jaw. A spark flew up his arm and a memory surfaced.

_A party, a gathering, honoring the coming Mortal Kombat. As the protector of Earthrealm, he attended every time it was held. It was a time of celebration, the way of this people, to applaud the sacrifices the fighters would make to keep Earthrealm safe from the clutches of Shao Kahn. There was dancing and drinking, laughter and song, showing all the wonders of Earthrealm, and everything worth protecting._

_A woman kneels at his feet, offering a silver goblet of wine. Flowers dress her dark curls, and her extraordinary grey eyes dance with mischief. "Drink, my Lord. It is my privilege to serve." There was a slight emphasis on the word 'serve', and Rayden looks her over, a smile curving his lips. Ample breasts straining at the skimpy fabric of her beaded top, generous hips and a small waist that he felt he could wrap both hands around easily. He strokes her skin with his free hand, his fingers gliding over her cheek and jaw. She catches his hand in hers, and turns her face, closing those incredible eyes as she lays a kiss on his palm. Leaning her smooth cheek once again on his broad palm, she speaks again, her hot breath stirring his immortal blood as her eyes pierce him. "It is my privilege to serve." He gives the booming laugh of a god as she rises and tugs at him. "Come, my Lord, come dance with me."_

_He dances with her all evening, and feels her body rub against him at every opportunity. Daringly, in a moment when no one watches, she steals a kiss, her breasts pressing against his strong chest. Rayden kisses her back, tasting the wine that flavors both his lips and hers, feeling her heady mortal essence fill the air around them. When the last of the dancers have retired, and last of the wine has been drunk, she leads him to a simple tent, tugging him within. With swift motions, she undresses, and stands before him in her naked glory, her only adornment the flowers in her hair. "Let me serve you, my Lord," she whispers, stepping close and tugging at the sash that runs across his belly. He cups her face in his hands, and presses his mouth to hers as her arms surround him. She opens her mouth to his eagerly, and he brushes her with a mere flicker of his power, a tiny touch of lightening. She inhales and gives a shudder against him, a noise escaping her as goose-bumps rise on her flesh._

_They tumble to the bed mat on the floor, both pairs of hands removing his clothing. He stretches above her, and she gazes at his pale, strong, perfect body with lust and something else in her eyes. He grasps her chin, tilting her face to look at him. "What is it?" he asks, his voice low as his hand shifts down to slide over her breast. A teasing tone slips from him as he lightly rubs her nipple and her body shudders in pleasure. "Never been with a god before?" Her eyes cloud over for a moment as her body stills._

_"I've never..." It's enough to him to hear that tone, and he knows what she will not speak aloud. A virgin. He leans in to kiss her again, and her mouth is still eager under his. "Does it displease you?" she whispers when he pulls back, her voice full of regret. He rubs against her, and she gives a little moan as his hard member brushes the moist skin between her thighs._

_"No," he replies, his voice gentle. "But are you sure you want this?" He rubs against her again, and her arms twine around his neck as she kisses along his jaw._

_"Yes," she breathes, "yes, I want this." He lowers his head and kisses her again, deeply, as her mouth opens for him again and their tongues dance. He slides down, kissing along her neck and over her skin, marveling at the silken texture of it. He takes one of her nipples in his mouth and suckles lightly, using the skill of centuries as she tangles her fingers in his grey hair. He kisses back up her body, and presses his mouth to hers once more. She draws her breath in a hiss of pain as he thrusts into her in one smooth movement, and releases it in a moan of pleasure as his fingers find the tiny nub of flesh between her thighs and rubs over it gently. Her legs lift and wrap around his hips as he thrusts, her cries growing louder and louder as she abandons herself to the pleasure he gives her. Her spine bows and she gives vent to a scream as she peaks, her body shuddering around him, taking him over the edge with her as his eyes fill with lightening at the moment of his release._

Rayden snapped back, pulling his hand from the woman's face. He could still taste her on his lips, smell her on his skin. He rose, pulling the blanket back over her form, hiding the damage from his view. The thunder god stood still for a moment, just staring at the blanket wrapped form. Then he spun on his heel and headed for the kitchen.

Kung Lao was about to tuck the baby back into her basket when Rayden re-entered the room. "Give her to me," the god said, his voice soft but commanding, strong hands extended. Hesitating for a moment, the monk finally handed over the child. Surprisingly, the god handled the baby deftly, settling her into the crook of his arm. He stroked a finger over her plump cheek and was rewarded as her eyes, such a dark, deep blue, opened and studied him with the patience of a sleepy baby. Taja, Siro and Kung Lao watched as Rayden smiled slowly down at the tiny figure in his arms. "I have a daughter," he said aloud, and the mortals could hear the surprised delight in his voice. Then, with a crack of thunder and the noise of rushing air, he vanished, taking the basket with him.

**Quan Chi's fortress, Netherealm**

The white faced sorcerer looked up in anticipation as Mika, his blonde, skimpily dressed assassin, entered the room, and stood before his chair, her head bowed. "Report," Quan Chi said silkily. "You've been away longer than I expected." Mika lifted her head and smiled.

"I did everything as you commanded, Quan Chi. I had to wait until they moved... my body for burial to leave without arousing suspicion. But it worked. The thunder god has the baby."

"And the memory was implanted without a problem?" The blonde nodded, her hair swinging over her shoulders.

"The illusion spell held up under Rayden's notice, and the memory worked. As you said he would be, Quan Chi, Rayden was too distracted by the note." At this point, the undead assassin swallowed and cocked her head. "But I didn't think the false memory would be... that real." She ran her hands down her body as a shiver shook her. Quan Chi's eyes widened in his white face. "Rayden is..." Mika smiled in remembered pleasure. "He is very, very good." In one movement, Quan Chi bounded up from his throne and stood toe to toe with the undead woman.

"You dare praise him in my presence?" Mika fearfully lowered her gaze. "Look at me!" he roared. She jerked, and raised her eyes to his. Pleased by the terror he saw in them, Quan Chi stroked her cheek, loving the way she shuddered at his touch. "Rayden is now distracted by my little gift, as he should be. I'll send word..." The sorcerer stroked his creations' cheek again. "But first," he added, grasping Mika's wrist and towing her towards his private chamber, "I'll teach you to forget his touch."

**The Trading Post, Shu Sin, Earthrealm**

It was Taja who finally brought it up. Kung Lao and Siro were exercising in the courtyard, as Kung Lao held the bag for Siro as he jabbed at it with a flurry of fists. "We could read the note, you know. He left it behind, when he took the kid and vanished." Siro gave a snort and spun, slamming his foot into the sand bag in a roundhouse kick.

"Do you really want to know what it says that badly?" Kung Lao asked gently, his attention still on Siro.

"Aw, come on, if he didn't want us to read it, he would have taken it with him. Wouldn't he?" she persisted as she stepped down into the courtyard, one hand on her hip, the other in the air to make her point. Kung Lao gave her a considering look.

"Are you asking for my permission?" he asked the ex-thief slowly, shifting his body automatically to absorb the weight behind the punches Siro was throwing at the bag. Taja gave a shrug.

"Well, you know him the best. And you'd know if..." her voice trailed off. Siro stepped back and gave a laugh, wiping a sheen of sweat from his forehead.

"You just don't want him to fry you like he did Kung Lao that time if he wants to keep the letter private." Taja gave him an indignant look. "For what it's worth, I think we should just keep our noses out of it. So Rayden has a child. Good for him. It doesn't concern us at all." Kung Lao also stepped back, releasing the bag. He shook his head.

"Actually, Siro, I'm not so sure that's true. The woman came to me, asking_me_ to take the baby to the Temple." The monk gave a shrug, then looked uncomfortable. "But from what I know..." He stopped and swallowed. "It's... very difficult... for an immortal and a mortal to..."

"Make a baby," Taja helped, seeing the blush rise on Kung Lao's face. Champion of Mortal Kombat he might be, but he was still technically a celibate monk. Relieved, Kung Lao nodded.

"So what you're saying is that it might _not _be Rayden's?" Siro sounded confused. "He's a god. Wouldn't he know?"

"That's it," Taja said, stepping over to a ceramic crock and lifting the lid. Rummaging inside for a moment, she came up with the blood-stained letter. "I'm reading it." She flipped the parchment open then stopped, the strangest expression on her face.

"Taja, what is it?" Kung Lao asked, concern in his voice. Wordlessly, Taja turned the paper to face them. Aside from the name on the outside and a few marks from the blood spilled upon it, the parchment sheet was blank. The three mortals started at each other, the silence only broken when a fist pounded on the gate.

Kung Lao swung round and opened the door, finding himself face to face with a gasping monk. "Kung Lao," he said, breathing harshly, "the woman, the woman you gave us for funeral rites..." Kung Lao grasped his brother monk's shoulders in his strong hands, and the monk met his eyes. "She's gone!"

**Quan Chi's fortress, Netherealm**

The pale sorcerer added the final drops to the bubbling pot that lay upon his work bench, studiously ignoring the three dead women waiting in attendance. Three clockwise strokes of the liquid with a branch from a dead willow and the mixture changed in color from green to deep red, giving off an foul smelling purple smoke. Quan Chi grinned, his face lit with evil delight. Carefully he ladled out three vials of the stuff, corking them tightly. He turned to the waiting women and handed them each a bottle. "You know what to do?"

"Yes, Quan Chi," the brown skinned Sora replied meekly, tucking the potion into her belt, her eyes gleaming.

"Thank you, Quan Chi," Sianne, the pale red head, whispered, a vicious smile on her face. "Thank you for letting us be the ones to kill them." Mika lead the beautiful, deadly trio from the fortress, and Quan Chi let loose a malevolent chuckle. No matter that the monk's soul was strong, and would have been an excellent edition to his ranks of undead soldiers if it fell dishonored. The smile faded from his face as once again he remembered, and hated, that even he, the great Quan Chi, soon to instigate the death of the Champion of Mortal Kombat and the fall of Earthrealm, had to answer to a master.

**The Trading Post, Shu Sin, Earthrealm**

With unnecessary force, Taja threw the gates of the Trading Post wide on another day of buying and selling. She hoped that the activity would settle her mind, and calm her growing unease, an unease that she knew Siro and Kung Lao shared. They had investigated the missing dead woman, and found that she had left the city in a wagon, bound for the Temple. On the road, the woman had vanished, without the driver of the cart even noticing, leaving no tracks or traces. Rayden was also missing, ignoring every call that Kung Lao made to him.

So wrapped up in her musing was she that she saw the danger a fraction of a second too late, and was unable to step away from the bottle broken at her feet. Coughing and retching as she was enveloped in purple smoke, Taja staggered away, blinded by tears, and was met by a fist to the face. Kung Lao and Siro raced down the stairs and outside at the noise of breaking glass and Taja's bitten off cry of fury. They halted and dropped into their respective fighting stances at the sight of the three women, blonde, brunette and red head, standing just inside the gate.

"Taja, you alright?" Kung Lao demanded, not taking his eyes off the intruders. She gave a strangled affirmative as she staggered to his side, the one opposite Siro. She coughed a few more times, wiping her streaming eyes on her blue gauzy sleeve.

"Quan Chi's undead," Siro sneered. "We should have known." Mika gave a sweet, venomous smile.

"And now your precious thunder god isn't here to save you. So die!" With that, the three undead launched into battle. Mika, fists raised swung in, spinning and delivering a kick to Kung Lao's stomach. Sora lunged for Siro, her hand breaking through his guard and smacking into his face. And Sianne, her vicious smile still in place, swept her foot against Taja's ankles, dropping the ex-thief to the ground.

Mika fought Kung Lao hard, using her flexibility and long legs to good advantage. She landed a left punch to his chest, then flipped backwards as Kung Lao swept a kick at her. Her rising toes caught the monk under the chin, and pushed him back a step, but he was too skilled a fighter to give her too much of an opening. Hands lifted in defense, he stepped in, accepting a kick to his side as he brought his fist up in a thunderous uppercut, sending the blonde reeling back, and following up with a side line kick that slammed his heel into her solar plexus, just under her heart. Mika curled over for a moment, and received another blow, this one under her chin that rocked her head back and sent her staggering backwards out of the gate.

Siro had his hands full with the buxom Sora, as she hammered at him with fast fists and even faster kicks. His anger rising, Siro waited and defended, then caught her ankle against his side when she swung a left foot kick at his ribs. Held tight, Sora could only attempt to block the right hand punch Siro sent flying at her face. Siro grinned when he connected, then shoved Sora's leg upwards, unbalancing the smaller fighter. It proved to be a mistake as Sora curved backwards, landing on her hands and kicking Siro in the face with her right foot. She continued her move, flipping over to land on her feet once more, hands lifted and braced again to fight.

Taja was the hardest pressed. Already winded from the foul smoke, it was all she could do to block some of Sianne's strikes. Her head ringing from a solid punch, she swung a back hand at empty air as the red head ducked. Sianne landed an uppercut of her own, with enough force to send Taja flying back through the air to crash onto, and through, a table laden with the days' stock. Sianne laughed in glee as she stepped through the wreckage and grabbed a handful of Taja's bright hair, dragging the ex-thief to her feet. Both of Taja's hands lifted to stop Sianne ripping her hair from her scalp, and with precision and force, she landed two kicks with her right foot, one to the undead woman's side, the other to her knee, which buckled. Taja followed it up with a knee to the face as Sianne loosened her hold and started to drop. Sianne gave a ringing cry of fury and retaliated with a spinning high back kick which caught Taja across the head and sent the woman to the floor, unconscious.

Siro glanced across as he saw Taja fall, and, with a yell, he threw himself away from Sora and onto Sianne, stopping her from plunging a dagger into Taja. The move carried them both out of the courtyard and onto the stones of the square. There was the sound of smashing glass and Sianne screamed. Siro rolled off her and rose to his feet. Purple smoke was wreathing the red head, and she didn't seem too happy about it as she rolled on the cobblestones. Meanwhile, Sora swung in and launched a kick at Siro. He blocked it with a forearm and returned with a kick of his own that laid her on her back. With a single motion, she flipped to her feet. Sianne rose too, some kind of dark ichor dripping down her stomach as the last of the smoke dissipated.

Kung Lao had the measure of the blonde now, and was able to easily block her kicks and punches, jumping over her attempts to leg sweep him. His return attacks were devastating, and soon he had her on the back foot, totally defensive. It was then that Siro and Sianne crashed out into the square, distracting him long enough for Mika to kick him, hard, in the groin. Kung Lao staggered backwards, gasping at the agony that seared through him for a moment before he mastered it. Siro saw the move and came to stand back to back with the monk as the three undead started to circle them.

"I didn't think even you would have the gall to throw such a low blow," Siro said, trying to buy a little time to recover and get his wind back.

"This isn't Mortal Kombat," Sianne sneered, tossing her long red hair. "We're not bound by rules and laws here."

"You are correct," a coldly furious new voice spoke. "So neither am I." Three balls of lightening roared towards the undead, who squealed and tried to scatter. Mika was caught mid chest and sent flying to crash into a laden cart. Sianne was spun aside and collapsed to the ground, and Sora slammed into one of the stone walls of a house at the edges the square with a scream of pain. Kung Lao and Siro turned to see an enraged thunder god, his eyes sparking with lightening and fury. He lifted his hands and lightening crashed down from the clear blue sky, whipping his grey hair and surrounding him with streaks of white fire before it drove towards the undead.

"Quan Chi!" Mika screamed in terror as her true death approached. A heartbeat before their obliteration at the hands of Earthrealm's protector, pools of green fire opened under each of the undead women and swallowed them, leaving scorched stone and burning wicker baskets as the only evidence of where they had laid.

**Quan Chi's fortress, Netherealm**

All three of Quan Chi's undead assassins stood before his throne-like chair, too afraid to raise their heads. Their master sat, saying nothing, simply toying idly with a silver goblet. He finally broke the silence. "How?" was all he said. The story tumbled out as all three tried to explain their failure. "Enough," he hissed, and they fell silent, awaiting their punishment. Then, to their shock, he began to laugh. The evil, chilling sound rose to fill the room, and the women uneasily exchanged glances. Quan Chi rose, and stepped forwards. "You did well with what you had," he said when his laughter finally died. "This plan was not of my devising, nor to my liking. So it is not me you owe your failure to." He laughed again as Mika daringly raised her head to look at him.

"Is he... Is he... unhappy?" she asked in a whisper, glancing around as if she expected someone to appear. Quan Chi smiled at how circumspect she was being, then gave a little shrug.

"I warned him the plan was unlikely to succeed, so..." He stroked Sianne's cheek, and the red head leaned into his caress, now sure of her welcome. "Come, Sianne," the sorcerer said, taking her wrist in his grip, eyeing the gashes on the undead's stomach and licking his lips. His eyes were lit with perverse pleasure as he pulled her towards his private chamber. "I'll report to Lord Shinnok when I'm done with you."

**The Trading Post, Shu Sin, Earthrealm**

Kung Lao replaced the cool cloth on Taja's brow, and the ex-thief nodded her gratitude as she felt its icy caress. She'd regained consciousness, but she had a fierce headache and still coughed occasionally. "I don't get it," Siro said finally. They were seated around the kitchen table again, with the thunder god taking the fourth chair. "How did you know we were under attack? And why did you show up just then?" Realizing that he just implied that they would have lost, he added, "it's not like we were in trouble, but we appreciate the help." Rayden ran a finger around the edge of the mug in front of him and gave vent to a sigh.

"I didn't," he admitted, raising his bright blue eyes to each of the three mortals in turn. "I came to get the letter, to see if my suspicions were true."

"But it's blank!" Taja interjected, then winced and pressed the cloth more firmly to her temples. Rayden stared at her for a moment, one word escaping his lips.

"So." The thunder god said nothing else, and Kung Lao broke the silence after a moment.

"What about the baby?" Rayden shook his head.

"I left her with the monks at the Temple of Light. Her mother was killed two days ago, in a small village to the east. She has no other family." The thunder god lowered his eyes to the tankard, and again fell silent.

"What is it, Rayden?" Kung Lao pushed, his face and tone full of compassion for his mentor and friend. "How did you know..." Rayden gave a bark of harsh laughter.

"That she wasn't my child, my daughter?" He shook his head again, and his voice was bitter. "After a while, I realized that the memory I had of her... supposed mother wasn't real, couldn't be real." His voice lowered even further. "Even gods can make mistakes out of pride." Rayden added the last in a whisper. "And desire." He rose to his feet, and put his normal hearty tone back in his voice. "But it's over now. Taja will probably have a headache for a few days after breathing in a concoction of Quan Chi's, but she'll be fine. Remember, be on your guard. There are always those who would take advantage of any distraction." With that, he vanished in a clap of thunder and a flicker of light.

**Rayden's private domain, The Heavens**

The thunder god dropped onto the low couch and stared at the basket of silks. One hand reached out and stroked the covers that had held the child, and he felt a tear well in one immortal eye. Another burst of bitter laughter escaped him. Pride and desire, a combination to make any being, mortal or otherwise, a fool. Pride that he would be able to create a life where others had failed so often. And the desire to be a true father, to teach and raise and train one of his own flesh, his own blood. Not like his own father.

It was with that thought that he snapped upright, mind whirling. "Shinnok," he whispered harshly as lightening gathered in his eyes and on his finger tips. Only his own father would be able to shape a snare so cunning, so intricate. Only a father would know the secrets of his heart, that in fathering and protecting Earthrealm a deeper desire to father and protect would grow. And only a fallen Elder God would know the spells to add to a piece of parchment to confuse and distract a god. The stench of burning silk brought him back from thoughts of blood and fury. The Elder Gods would not allow his vengeance, that he knew for certain. "I will pay you back for this, Shinnok," he said to the room, his voice filled with rage. "For an orphaned child, her dead mother, and your need to see me suffer, you will some day pay in kind."

**The End**

_**End notes: Yes, I'm following the MK: Annihilation movie story line where Rayden has some serious family issues. I cheated for the final denouement, but hey, even gods need a place to rest and hang bad art! As far as I know, Rayden doesn't have a private domain. Also, please forgive any spelling errors, as my spell checker has been playing up lately. :D I'll be tacky, please read and review! - LN**_


End file.
